The SpongeBob Show
The SpongeBob Show is a spin-off created by Spongefan511 and continued by User:EinsteinBlllllllllll from Sheldon Productions because the original creator got blocked in spongefan and he gave Sheldon Productions the series. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Tina SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Jervis Tech List of episodes Season 1 Season 2: Season 3: Season 4: Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Season 8: Season 9: #156. The Next Begining - SpongeBob finds out that the world is about to end #157. Snacks - Patrick goes to get more snacks only to find a group of zombies #158. Grrr!- After drinking a portion, SpongeBob begins to turn into a lion #159. The Wristband- SpongeBob and Patrick try to get a wristband at the carnival #160. The Friut Thief SpongeBob tries to stop The Fruit Thief #161. Bad Car Skills- Patrick tries to teach kids driving #162. The Sea Band- The Sea Band gets hypnotized #163. The Garabge- A loaf of garbage comes to life #164. Time Capluse- SpongeBob And Patrick make a time capsule. #165. Shiny Tombs- A greedy man tries to stop SpongeBob and Patrick from finding the shiny tombs #166. Deli-O-Bra- A del machine comes to life and wrecks havoc #167. Males And Females- Patrick sets out to prove that boys are better than girls #168. The Spary- The Earth is thearented when a Spary cause pollution #169. Beat It to Ya- Patrick plots revenge on a bully #170. The Tooth Puller- Patrick tries to stop The tooth puller from pulling his loose tooth Season 10: #171. Ulrtra- Sponge Part 1- SpongeBob must stop Evil Jellyfish from taking over the earth #172. Ulrtra-Sponge Part 2- SpongeBob must break out of prison to save the world #173. The Farmlands- SpongeBob And Patrick compete in The Best Farm compei #174. Picture Pandoium- SpongeBob tries to take a perfect picture #175. The Great Old Chair- Crabpus gives SpongeBob and Patrick his 70's chair #176. The New Friend- SpongeBob tries to befriend someone #177. The Squid And The Sponge- SpongeBob And Squidward get lost in a dump #178. Top Trouble- SpongeBob And Patrick play with the new top #179. The Brave And The Bold- Patrick enters a dragon slaying competition to win money #180. Fruits Or Die- Plankton tries to get the wishing apple #181. Dumb Sandy- Sandy acidently makes herself dumb just about when The smart awards come #182. Walking Into Comdey Crackl- SpongeBob and Patrick try to avoid a actor who wants to get rid of them so that he will be the star #183. Battle Of The Castles- A snobby kid tries to blow up SpongeBob's castle #184. Claim The Land- Patrick wants to fin a new land #185. The Revenge Of The Nickel- After Mr Krabs spends a nickel. The Nickel vows to have his reveng. Season 11: Season 12: Awards Award Gallery Squilliams favorite.jpg|This seires has own the Squilliam's Favorite Award! :) For being such entertaining! AMAZING1.png Exc.png|Your series is Exceedingly Entertaining! Awesome award for SpongeBob show.jpg|Won the Is Pure Awesome Award Patrick Approved Award 7.png|This series has also been received the Patrick Aprroved Award! Krabby Patty Award.jpg Poofylovesthisshowofyoursaward.png|Poofy loves The SpongeBob Show! Oie transparent (4).png|This series has won the Golden Jellyfish Award!|link=The Golden Jellyfish Awards Polls: Do you like The SpongeBob Show? Yes No Which crossover would you like to see in Season 2? My Little Pony Hamtaro Chowder Doesn't really matter do you think The SpongeBob Show should be renewed for a Season Four? Yes No Sign Ups: Plot Creator: *User:CheeseHead BrownPants *User:EinsteinBlllllllllll Writers *User:Spongefan511 *User:Buckyfan99 *User:mattgroening887 *User:tropicaljackson *SuperFanon'D! *User:EinsteinBlllllllllll Editors *Bill Fagerbakke *User:EinsteinBlllllllllll Clean Up Crew *Clancy Brown *User:EinsteinBlllllllllll Title Card Creator Trainiax *User:EinsteinBlllllllllll Category:EinsteinBlllllllllll Category:Sheldon Productions Category:Spongefan511